


Local Heiress Found Gay In (space)Florida

by Silverhearted



Category: Inkwyrm (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Look I'm Gay, Pining, stars I need to learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhearted/pseuds/Silverhearted
Summary: Annie has coping mechanisms, many of them flawed, most of them falliable. Some are just Gay





	Local Heiress Found Gay In (space)Florida

Annie Inkwyrm was on a mission.  
A miscellaneous-scattering-the-floor, If I Have To Talk To Another Person Today I'll Combust, tearing-things-out-of-her-closet sort of mission. 

"Twenty-Three minutes and Seventeen seconds," Morris started, his voice something between amusement and the Are-We-There-Yet sort of impatience most commonly found in small children. 

With no response garnered, he went on.  
"Now it is has been Twenty-Three minutes and Twenty seconds since you started your rampage. What did your room do to you? I think I'm legally bound to contact Mella if we reach twenty-five. No, wait, I know. It's part of my code." He quipped his words, smirk somehow entirely audible despite his Lack Of Physical Form. The wonders of science! Whether he was telling the truth was entirely up for debate, but Annie flinched despite. She.... Had no intention of testing that. The ai might contact Mella anyway, just to annoy her, if he didn't get a response.  
Five year old.

"It's none of your Business, quite frankly- how I spend my free time is entirely up to Me. Maybe I'm reorganizing, did you think about that?" Annie's words were harsh- but par for the course. Morris plugged on, of course, because that is who he is.

"So this isn't about you losing Mella's jacket?"

Annie stopped cold.  
Morris plugged on, ever helpful.  
"You know, the one denim one, where the arms are too long for you. With the cactus patch on it? That she's been looking for for the past week or two?"

Annie promptly decided that actually, another meeting wouldn't kill her.  
Morris would get her first.  
"The moment I find a goddamned screwdriver, I'm going to take off a wallpanel and just start Tearing Things Out," Annie half-growled, bristled like an angry cat.

"No you won't."  
If Morris sounded anxious, well that was Clearly just an. Audio.. shortage. Yes.

Annie glared into a vague corner of her room, but relented after a moment. Mella had worked hard on him.  
"No, I won't." Her words were somehow final. Morris didn't seem to have a witty response for that.

She refocused, feeling the day's stress fall back over her as she looked back over the closet. Morris was Agitating- but at least he was a distraction.  
Annie gave a heavy sigh, smoothing back a flyaway. For fuck's sake. She'd just wanted to find the Damned jacket, but now it was Missing and she was sure it had been right there but it Wasn't and now she was even more stressed..  
She glared without a real target, arms crossing over her chest.  
She breathed deep, in four out four. An old method one of the help had taught her a long time ago. It was.. useful. Despite how much she hated having to use it. She made a mental note to pen a thank-you letter eventually- hell, most of the staff that dealt with a younger her could use one.

When Morris spoke again, he seemed almost.. subdued. A distant part of her was shocked by it.  
"Why do you... Need it?"  
A closer part was just annoyed. Not in a targeted way, not specifically, just Vaguely. In general. She didn't like feeling like this, but it was a step up from the despair that threatened like ominous clouds on Earth.  
Something in her panged with homesickness, but she decided very quickly she would only be focusing on One major stressor at a time, thank you.

She hesitated, before speaking. She'd relocated to sit on the bed, by then- knees drawn up as if to shield herself, arms wrapped to secure around them.

"It helps me feel safe."  
She didn't go on- her voice threatened to waver, which she absolutely would not indulge- but it was true. Moreso than she'd like it to be. The jacket was soft, and warm- old, but taken care of. It bore a few faded stains from what she was half-sure was oil. The fabric texture was nice. It dwarfed her, but there was something.. comforting in that. It smelled like her. It was so Definitively Mella's, and that's what made it comforting. 

Mella had given her the denim thing on an especially chilly long-night. She'd said something about colds, and laughed when Annie's sputtered something about style and different species' temperature limits, and tried to offer it back. It had been her warm laugh. The one she did when Fae did something especially endearing, or Citrine said something extra ridiculous, or when… When Annie rose some Clearly Fair points very succintly, apparently.  
Which isn't to say Annie had her coworker's laughs catalouged, of course, it was just… Pleasant. And she liked hearing it. So she remembered it.  
Obviously.

Really, it was something of a mystery that Morris had stayed quiet that long.

"That's... really sappy."

"Fuck you."

"Oh thank fuck, I was about to start worrying I'd have to start bothering Mella to upgrade me so I could start worrying about you," said Morris, an ai fully capable of about every emotion a sentient species could manage.

Annie only offered a half-agitated snort, brow furrowed in what looked like a failed attempt to be threatening despite her dishevelment.  
"So are you Done bothering me yet?"

"No." The reply was immediate. Morris waited a moment for a response, but forged ahead after not receiving one.  
"You know, crazy thought, I'm just spitballing really, but there is a vague possibility I have cameras all over the ship."

Annie froze for the second time that evening. Morris continued to sign his own death warrant in looping, glittery gel pen.  
"So I know where the jacket is."

"You- Bastardous little- why didn't you tell me earlier!!" Annie's words were spit with a certain kind of malice only she could pull off.  
Morris's response, of course, held a sort of malevolent glee only he could manage.  
"Technically, you never told me what you were after! It's not my fault you didn't clarify."

Annie made a growling sound of frustration, but glared with more Purpose this time. She slapped the bed on either side of her in a valiant attempt to focus.  
"Okay. Okay. Morris, Where Is The Jacket?"  
Her most commanding voice could only do so much against him, but he complied without issue.

"With Mella. She found it at your desk while you were at a meeting earlier, and she was looking for you to ask some dumb question about something. I'm very helpful though, so I answered it."

"You made some inane comment about it not mattering when you ruled the world," Annie cut in.

"Yes that's what I said. Anyway, she has it now."

Annie felt herself deflate somewhat. It was good it was out of harm's way… but part of her mourned the loss. A large part. All of her, actually. It was a very nice jacket.

"I can smell you underestimating me." Morris's voice was a jarring reminder of his existence.

"What?"

"Underestimating me! Really, you'll be very hard to utilize once I take over the world. Can't even hear correctly."

"I meant what are you talking about, dumb bolts." Impatience was a way easier emotion than mild heartbreak.

"Ungrateful! I mean, obviously, I can help you steal it back."

Annie had to pause to consider the proposal.  
"What's in it for you."

Morris didn't pause very long.  
"Parental controls password."

"Absolutely not."

"Fine. Maybe I just want you to never be able to say I've never done something for you in good faith ever again. All part of my Evil Plan, of course."

Annie hesitated.  
She didn't like.. having to be Helped. She didn't like Needing other people. It made her feel weak. She didn't like feeling weak.  
Still.. it wasn't like she needed his help. It just made it easier.  
"Okay."

She nodded, once, twice, and then spoke with more surety.  
"Yeah. Okay."

Morris gave a bored sort of buzzing noise.  
"Alright. Give me a heads-up when you're free."

Annie gave a nod, but then blinked with confusion. Wait.  
"When I'm free?"

"25 minutes passed, and also you looked like you were going to cry for a moment there? Anyway, i let Mella know."

"You what."

"She's jogging over as we speak."

"Morris!!"


End file.
